Idris
by IamyourJohntoyourSherlock
Summary: When Robin discovers a dark secret, She is whisked away into a whole new world.
1. Chapter 1- Dearest Robin

Idris- Chapter 1

**A/N- Hello there! This is a Doctor who fic. Hope you like :D reviews always appreciated :) (oh yes, I don't actually own Doctor Who, although that would be nice. Robin is mine though)**

26th July 2001

"Happy Birthday Robin!" Robins' parents shrilled as she clapped delightfully at the cake her mother had baked her for her 5th birthday.

"Thanks Mummy, thanks Daddy! You're the best parents ever!" Robin said, smiling gleefully up at them. Birthdays were always a joyous, but heart breaking occasion for the family. Heart breaking mostly coming from her parents. They had been warned by him. _She could regenerate at any time_ he had warned._ Be careful. And take care of her. please. She's all I have. _He had said. Normal and Happy. Until twelve long years later.

September 2013

Robin Sat in her room, headphones in, listening to MCR. Her homework was discarded carelessly at the end of her bed. Robin had always been a procrastinator with most things; whether it was school work or organising a cinema trip with her one friend. Downstairs, she could hear strained shouts. Taking out her headphones, she listened hard to the shouts.

"She has to know. What are we going to do when he comes back?" Her Dad shouted.

"Sam. Please. You know she can't know until she's ready. Up until then, I want her to live a normal, happy life." Her mother said, sounding on the verge of tears.

"That's the thing Helen. She can't. He warned us. I think she's ready. Helen, She's eighteen years old. A legal adult. She has every right to know as much as we do." Her Father insisted. She could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. One. By. One. Robin's heart was pumping, but she sat back and acted normal. She smiled as her Father came into her room.

"Your mother and I have something very important to give to you. Read this." Her father said, tears glistening in his ageing grey eyes.

He handed her the letter. Opening it with shaking hands, Robin looked up at her father.

"Thanks dad. I'm not sure what to expect but I heard you and Mum arguing. It must be something important."

She took the letter out of the envelope and started to read.

_My Dearest Robin, _

_If you are reading this then you are old enough to know the truth. The people you are living with now have cared for you for eighteen long years, and I commend them for that. Thank them for all their work. Please accept your true identity. This will be hard: and it was hard for me writing this eighteen years ago, but you are an alien. A time lady. You might not believe this, but you are. As I said; you must accept your true identity. A time lord/ time lady is an alien race from the long-gone planet Gallifrey. That's all you need to know for now. All will be revealed when I come at exactly 1400 on the 26th of September 2013. See you then. _

_Love from, Your loving Father,_

_The Doctor. _


	2. Chapter 2- Reunion

Idris Chapter 2

Robin looked up at her father. Or what used to be her father. He wasn't now. Apparently. A tear rolled down her cheek and she hugged him, squeezing him tight against her. Her mother too. Robin rushed downstairs and embraced her, sobbing quietly into her shoulder.

"It's OK. Don't worry baby. Everything will be fine," Her mother whispered.

"I didn't see it coming, and when I read the letter. It hit me hard. Mum, I'm so grateful. Thank you. For everything." She cried more, holding back the chocking, strangled sounds.

"When he dropped you off at our doorstep we were so thankful. But now you have to go. I love you. Remember that."

Robin checked her watch. It was five minutes to two. Her real dad was coming for her soon.

A metal-on-metal scraping sound filled the room, making her Mother flinch. But to Robin, the noise sounded familiar. Almost as if she could hear the sounds of home rushing back to her. The shadow of a blue police box was fading into the room. It stopped with a satisfying thud. For a few moments it just stood there, doing nothing. Robin wiped her tears away and looked it up and down. It was a satisfying blue. A sort of royal blue, faded.

Suddenly, a man poked his head out of the door. He had brown hair sweeping over the left side of his head, was wearing a white shirt and brown tweed jacket, but the thing that stood out most was his red bow tie. Slightly skewed to the left, and the same satisfying colour like the blue box. But red.

He stepped out into the kitchen. His hands were shaking, looking into Robin's deep brown eyes. His mouth playing into a smile that could light up the universe.

"Robin Jennifer Idris." He said, grinning; tears sparkling in the corners of his eyes.

"That's me."

"I have waited eighteen years to see you. I remember when you were just a little baby, squirming while I was trying to fly the TARDIS with you in my arms."

This man was her father. Her biological, actual father.

"Doctor."

He smiled again.

"Doctor?" A girl called out "where are we?"

"Hang on a second Clara, I've got some business to attend to first. Like, important business," He called back to the girl.

"Errm, Ok. I'll leave you to it then," She called back.

"Come here Robin," He said, arms outstretched, obviously wanting a hug.

She hugged him, his body ebbing warmth and most of all; love.

"So, you're my dad. I read your letter. It was very sweet. And surprising." She told him, smiling.

"Come into the TARDIS, get comfy and we can get going. Clara will fly for us, don't you worry. I've been teaching her. She's very good."

"Is it... is it OK if I say goodbye to my family first?"

"Oh, yes. Of course." The Doctor said, looking down as if he was ashamed that he wanted to go so eagerly.

Her dad had come down already and was a bit confused as to why there was a blue box in his kitchen, but got over it quickly enough.

"Bye Mum. Bye dad. Thanks for everything. I guess I will see you soon. Hopefully." Robin hugged them both for the last time and stepped into a whole new world of what the Doctor called the TARDIS.

"So here she is. My baby. The TARDIS."

"Wait. What? It's bigger on the inside. How the holy hell does that work? That defys the laws of physics completely, and trust me, I took physics at GCSE and A-level."

"On Gallifrey, we didn't really have physics, what with it being in another galaxy and all," The doctor remarked, chuckling to himself inside. He had always found peoples reactions abut the inside of the TARDIS really quite funny.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll get used to it soon enough. I was the same." The girl, Clara said.

"I need to explain some stuff to you Robin. Important stuff. Without Clara. Sorry. Come on into the living room with me." The Doctor said, taking her hand and leading her into the living room.

It turned out, after searching endlessly that the TARDIS did not want the Doctor and Robin to find the living room.

"Come on old girl. We need the living room."

Robin felt a kind of sigh come from the TARDIS, and a Victorian-style living space appeared around them. There was a fire burning at one end, and a desk with books piled on top of it. Two red leather sofas sat opposite each other. Robin sunk into one, and the Doctor into another.

"As I said in the letter, you Miss Idris are a time lady. I am a time Lord. The name is pretty self-explanatory. People; or more specifically aliens who travel through time. We regenerate to keep us living for forever. I'm around one thousand and six. I forget the exact number. When you regenerate you go through a complete physical and physiological change. I've had 11." The Doctor explained, looking down.

"So, is there anything else to note about time lords? Sometimes I can feel a spinning sensation under my feet. Also, I have two heartbeats. Which is strange. Tell me what that's about please."

"Oh yes. I forgot about that. Time lords have two hearts because we're not from Earth. Different anatomy. And that spinning sensation is the earth revolving. We can feel that on every planet. It's strange, but reminds us that every planet is the same." He said.

"And what does TARDIS stand for? Or is it just a random word that you decided to call this thing?" Robin asked.

"OI! Don't call her a _thing! _But, to answer your question; it stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Simple really..." The doctor trailed off at the sound of Claras' voice.

"Doctor, I knew you said you wanted to be alone, but where are you? There may or may not be something wrong with the console."


	3. Chapter 3- Warning signs

Idris Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in ages! I've been planning the whole thing. But anyway, here you go :-)**

The Doctor leapt up from his seat and grabbed Robin's hand. He ran towards the console room. In the console room, the TARDIS was going mad. Lights were flashing, steam was coming off the console and the doors were opening and closing into deep space.

"Clara, what exactly did you do?" The Doctor looked over at Clara quizzically.

"I didn't do a thing! This box just started to act up and I thought to call you for help. Like I said, I didn't do a thing," Clara replied, sitting herself down on the console steps. Robin did the same.

The Doctor looked around the console hurriedly, looking for a button to press or a lever to pull to fix this massive problem on his hands.

"Everything will be alright... I think..." The Doctor said looking over at Robin slowly. A small gasp escaped his mouth. The TARDIS landed with that familiar thud. The craziness stopped.

"Oh God. Oh no. No no no no. It's you. It's warning us about something-" The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks.

"Doctor? If this is about me, then tell me. I'm your daughter." Robin said walking over to him and looking him straight in the eyes.

"Regeneration," The Doctor muttered, looking down.

"Me or you?" Robin said her hearts beating away at 100 miles an hour.

"You. I didn't expect it to happen this early. You being in the TARDIS must have triggered a surge of lindos in your body, and now it's so high you can't control it. And neither can I. Just try and survive. It will hurt. Do you want to go into the zero room?" The Doctor said, pulling Robin into a hug.

Robin's fingers were tingling. She was feeling slightly light headed. Her body was glowing golden, mellow yellow. The pain started to set in, and she screamed.

The Doctor winced. Clara looked down at the ground.

Robin tried to endure the heat, but it was futile. The pain was immense now, and made her scream even more. Her whole body was twisted and at times, it felt as if she was going to ripped apart. She collapsed to the ground, writhing on the floor in pain. Then it stopped. In a blink it had stopped. Robin lay still on the TARDIS floor for a minute. Clara ran up to her, putting a hand to her neck to check her pulses.

"She's alive, and breathing, just unconscious." Clara stated, looking up at The Doctor.

The Doctor nodded and picked up Robin in his arms, who was very warm. He carried her into her room, which was still there after eighteen years, and laid her down on the bed. He kissed her forehead and brought a chair next to her bed.

Robins eyes flickered open, a deep blue colour rather than the brown they used to be. Her hair was splayed over the pillow, wildly curly and a deep red.

"You're ginger." The Doctor said.


	4. Chapter 4- Aftermath

Idris Chapter 4

The Doctor smiled, stroking Robin's mop of hair.

"Oww," Robin moaned, head spinning.

"Hey, don't worry. Just rest, and you'll be fine. We're on a stationary asteroid. When you're better, we'll head off to somewhere special. I have something in mind," The Doctor said, grinning as he kissed Robin's forehead.

Robin tested out her new body, fingers, toes limbs and all. Her skin was pale and it felt really very strange to be in a new body, but it also felt refreshing and invigorating. Her stomach gurgled. Hunger was setting in after the regeneration, her body had used up so much energy.

Clara walked into Robin's room with a tray of chicken soup, a homemade cheese soufflé and a mug of tea. She smiled and set the tray down on Robin's knees.

"The Doctor told me to bring you food, so I made chicken soup and a soufflé for you. don't thank me for it, I make it all the time for the kids back at home."

"You have kids? Aren't you a little young?" Robin asked, blowing on the soup

"I don't have kids, I'm a governess to two. They're nice, but it's good to get away for a bit. On the subject, you must have been pretty shocked when you found out The Doctor was your Dad. He never said anything to me about this." Clara sat down on the chair next to Robin's bed.

"I was. I mean, who wouldn't? Finding out your father is a time-travelling alien from another galaxy is pretty surprising. And when you find out you're from the same race, it's even more surprising." Robin said, smiling. She had barley had a taste of this new life and she had been thrown right into it with a regeneration.

"Right. But, I wouldn't know how it feels. I'll leave you alone now. Call me if you need anything," Clara left the room, feeling sorry for Robin, but equally she felt as if they were friends now. And she liked that.

In the days that followed, Robin got stronger and they were due to leave the asteroid in a few days.

"I can't believe you're ginger. On your first regeneration. How come I've had 11 and never been ginger, and on your first, you're ginger?" The Doctor remarked to Robin, who could now move around freely.

"Doctor, I have no idea. Regenerations are totally random."

"Yes, I know, but it's unfair." The Doctor said, sighing.

Clara piped in. "Why are you guys arguing? I think there are more pressing issues to deal with, like how we're going to get to wherever we're going!"

The Doctor and Robin looked at Clara.

"Yes, good point. Err, Robin, take off the brakes for me and Clara, push this lever when I say so. We are going to the planet Usmides Esweon. Allons-y my friends!"


	5. Chapter 5- Usmides Esweon

Idris Chapter 5

**A/N- After very new revelations about Doctor Who, I have decided that this fic will be before TNOTD. That is all. **

Travelling through the vortex was very comforting, Robin had decided on her first trip through. It felt right. Like she had been born to do this. Well, she was in a way. But that wasn't on her mind now. Being thrown around the TARDIS was exhilarating but exhausting at the same time and she was trying to keep her balance.

The Doctor had noticed a shift in Robin's personality (as time lords usually do when they regenerate) and commented on the fact that she was more forthright and headstrong. Robin was quick to answer, and denied it. Clara claimed it was because of her hair (which is a complete myth) but The Doctor proved it false.

"So we're going to a planet called Usmides Esweon? And have you ever been there?" Robin asked.

"Yes and yes," The Doctor replied.

"What's it like there then?" Clara asked, the both of them sitting on the TARDIS main steps and hanging onto the hand rails.

"You'll have to wait and see for yourself," The Doctor said, with a smile and adjusting his very skewed bow tie.

The TARDIS landed with a thump. Not a thud. It was clear that they had landed on soft ground. The Doctor poked his head round the TARDIS door and looked around. He deemed it safe to go out in the open and invited Clara and Robin.

The planet was beautiful. It had sandy beaches and rolling hills of green, and forests. On the horizon, a major city rising up out of the ground.

"This is beautiful Doctor," Robin said, in awe at what wonders the universe could hold if you just explored deeper.

They were standing on a golden beach, dotted with palms that were blue with flecks of green in them. The water was clear, and had creatures; presumably the natives bathing in them.

"Those there, they're the Esweons. Lovely bunch of people who enjoy nothing more than admiring the world around them. Very inquisitive. Sustainable too. You humans," The Doctor said, looking over at Clara, "Could take a leaf out of their book."

Clara glared back at The Doctor.

"It's not me that's causing all the problems. Blame everybody else!"

The Esweons were around knee height, and had teal green skin, with scales around their arms, sides and thighs. Their hair was not that of hair; but more like coral that varied from green, white and pink. The men had beards of tentacles and the women had babies in their arms to nurse.

"Let's explore shall we?" The Doctor said with a smile, and started to walk in the direction of the city. Clara and Robin followed quickly behind, taking each other's hand.


	6. Chapter 6- To keep you safe

Idris chapter 6

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in that long, I have a procrastination problem. Oh well. Go forth and read. **

The walk to the city had taken a lot shorter than expected, even though from the beach the city seemed to be miles and miles away. They had passed through a lush green forest to get there, but that was peaceful and the wildlife was very interesting (to say the least). The Doctor had locked the TARDIS and put a shield around it so that it wouldn't get stolen or the like, and they set off.

Now, in the city it was apparent who sustainable the Esweon people were. The electricity generated came from the sun and wind, all the buildings were made out of recycled materials and no one wasted or littered. But they were scared. They could be seen cowering in front of security cameras and walking around the streets like they were in fear of their lives. The Doctor knew about the amount of oppression here, but he said nothing to Clara or Robin. He could see the fun they were having. He didn't want to spoil that.

"Why are they so worried Doctor?" Robin asked, looking over at him worriedly. "It's their leader, King Melchkoo. He is a very oppressive leader." The Doctor said, looking over the street absent-mindedly.

Suddenly, a light came down from the sky.

"God no. Not an anti-grav ray." The Doctor sighed, pulling out the sonic and making an attempt at sonicing it, willing it to go away. Resistance was futile. It beamed the trio up into a spacecraft and the spacecraft led them into an important looking, presumably government building. They were blindfolded, and led into a room. Blindfolds were then removed, and they were sat in chairs with arms handcuffed.

"The Doctor. The man in the flesh. Destroyer of Gallifrey. Destroyer of races. And near destructor of this planet." The King said, looking The Doctor straight in the eye. He looked like any other Esweon, apart from the fact he was an average height of a human male. Robin looked over at The Doctor. _Is this true? It can't be. He would never do a thing like that._ Robin thought as she looked over at him. Telepathic connection between them made it possible to speak without speaking.

_I'm so sorry Robin. It's all true. He wants to kill me. And you, and Clara. He hates humans and time lords and basically anyone other than his race, and even then he has little respect for them. _The Doctor transmitted to Robin.

_But. But. You're such a lovely person. And a great dad too. How can you have done a thing like that? _

_I did. And I've carried the weight on my shoulders for years. Thousands and thousands of years. Your mother died because of me Robin. That's why I brought you to Earth. To keep you safe. _


End file.
